


Sub Spaceman

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, sub chris beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Chris gives himself over to you
Relationships: Chris Beck/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 3





	Sub Spaceman

Chris felt almost dizzy from want. From the moment he saw you in that sexy dress, he wanted you to dominate him in bed. The confidence you exuded while wearing the dress turned Chris on more than he cared to admit. And he wanted you to make him cum hard.

“Please, ma’am, please! I need to cum, please!”

You were riding him slowly, tightening around him occasionally. An almost evil grin crossed your face. Chris knew what that meant. He wasn’t going to cum until you did. And you wouldn’t cum for a long time.

And Chris loved every minute of it.


End file.
